1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for processing video source frames of a television (TV) program, and more particularly, to such processing dynamically and under control of an algorithm stored within a video processing system.
2. Related Art
If a television (TV) user switches on a TV after an initial portion of a TV program has already elapsed, the user may decide to watch the remainder of the TV program, but without knowledge of the initial portion of the TV program and without knowledge of whether he or she is likely to enjoy watching the remainder of the TV program. Thus, a method and system is needed to help such a TV user to decide whether to watch the remainder of the TV program.